New Self
by Historyman 14
Summary: Today, the daily life's of everyday have been forever change. Who, or what did this? Why them? And can they work as a team?
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: Note. I do not own Hawkgirl, or anything of DC. Just the story itself.**

Shiera Hall was not having a good day. First, her alarm clock broke in the middle of the night so she woke up late for. Next some new guy at the station spill coffee all over her desk. Next someone ate her food she kept in the break-room. And to top it all off, John had still not call her back. So yes, her day had not been so good.

You see, Shiera was a detective in the Detroit Police Department. Been one for a few years. And always had to deal with some kind of crap. God did not like her for some reason, or a another.

When she was in High School, she dated Herod Tank, football star and big man. They dated from High School to college, she join the Police, and he the Army. After that, they fell apart. She soon met John Stewart, ex-Marine and architect. At first, they was just friends, but they soon started to glow on the other. Both was strong people who did not take no as the answer, and did what was right.

But the Herod came back from the Army. She still had feelings for Herod, so she try to get back together, but could not. Soon, Herod found out about John and John found out about Herod. At first, they try act civil as best they could, but that ending after the two got into a fight at a bar she hangs out after work. It was a real mess. No one got sent to jail, but Herod left, and John had not talk to her since.

As she enter her apartment, she puts up her coat and walks to her kitchen, and gets a cup of Scottish whiskey. As she drinks, she thinks about what to do next. She had to get John back before that...Mari woman gets him. Mari Jiwe McCabe (Or Vixen, as her nickname goes) was a African model who had come to America to model. She had not a thing against Vixen, but she was trying to take John! It was right after what happen at the bar. Vixen had come to Detroit for a modeling job. John was working on the building Vixen was at. You can fill in the blanks. She try to do something right at first, but needed time off (She had a ton of day's off.) And by that time, John and Vixen was a thing. And oh, how Shiera hated it!

She finish her drink, and goes to her bathroom. She takes a shower, and after that, gets her night outfit on, and just falls on her bed. God! It was times like these she thought God did not like her that much and liked to mess up life up just to get a good kick out of it.

As she drifted off to the lovey thing that was sleep, a headache hits her. She try to ignore, but can not. She goes back to her bathroom to get some Aspirin when she felt something. Something...odd...and...alien in the back of her mind. At first, she thought it was just the idea of losing John, but it was not. It got bigger, and...she could not find the words. She try to do something, but can not. The unknown force in her mind is in total control of her body. And then it starts.

Pain. Unholy, ungodly, unimaginable pain hits her. She feels it. She feels it in every cell, every nerve. She wants to scream. Needs to scream, but can not. The force takes that away from her for the time. It does something to her body and mind. It's makes her stronger. Powerful. And much more. She She fells to the ground in that pain.

Shiera then feels it. The alien thing in her mind leaving her, and the pain starts to also leave her, but not without one last 'gift' Her back feels like someone had pour lava onto it as a pair of large wings pops out, full of feathers.

It's over. She slowly gets up, and looks in the mirror. She looks the same, but she knows whatever that thing was did change something inside of her. Change something at her very core. And they was the wings now on her back. She try to flap them, and she somehow does it. The wings sends a bust of wind. She try to balance, but she fells to the ground.

_"What the fuck did i do?!"_

* * *

**Meanwhile. In New York City. ****American Museum of Natural History.**

Barbara Ann Minerva was busy in the backroom of the museum here in New York. Why? Because she was about to hit the jackpot! You see, Barbara had gone on a expedition she led into a dense African jungle. They had found the ruins of the the legendary lost city of the Urzkartagan tribe. And did you know what happen? They did! 'She' found untold of relics long thought lost to time. She was a shoo in for National Geographic. Hell, she was going to be on Fox news! But it was this one relic. That would make her even more famous! 'She' may have found the city, but the language was also to time. If she could decode the Urzkartagan language, she could unlock they history. Hell, maybe even the early day's of Africa!

She would be in London since she was British, but thous idiots turn her down a few years back. So payback was good.

Yes, life was so good for Barbara Ann Minerva. She was better then Indiana Jones, Lara Croft, or Nathan Drake. Yes, she was better then any of thous fictional people. She find a long lost city of a long dead tribe, and she didn;t get attack by any Urzkartagans, Nazis, mercenarie, or any of that crap!

Barbara takes a lot of one of the relics found at the city. It's looks to be a small sculpture of the god Urzkartaga, the plant god, or Cat god when you really look at it. It was said that Urzkartaga picks virgin woman and gives a mixture of the Urzkartaga's blood and the blood of human sacrifices transformed into Cheetah, a fierce leopard-woman with incredible strength and an insatiable appetite for blood. If only it was true. She would had kill all these girls at her school that made fun of her.

As she looks at the little sculpture, something enters her mind. At first, she thought it was just a headache of all the fame she was going to get, but the pain hits her. And just like Shiera Hall, it was hell. She falls out of her chair, yelling for someone to help her. For someone to make the bloody pain go away, but they is no one.

It's starts. The change. Her skin glows fur and spots. Her muscles get stronger. Her ears turn into that of a cat. Claws replace her fingernails. And a tail comes out from her behind.

And as it came, it was no more with her. Barbara slowly got up and saw her new self in a mirror. "What the bloody hell!?"


	2. Chapter 2

** Gotham Graveyard.** **Gotham. USA.**

He never like coming here. Not since the funeral, had he like coming here, but he had to. He had to, and he always will. Bruce Wayne was walking to the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne. His parents. It been years since that night. That night some small-time criminal named Joe Chill kill his parents. After that, he broke down, but he carry on, for them.

Bruce lay the flowers down between the two graves. He stood they for a minute, or two. He had ran out of things to say years back. He really only needed to be here, and pay his respects to his mom and dad.

After a few minutes more, he start to walk back to the limo, but as he walks, he feels something. Something odd, but new. He starts to think about something. "Alfred." He said to his faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth. "I think i walk around the city for a bit before going back to the Manor." Alfred looks at his master. "Sir? Is that a good idea? It is almost night, Master Bruce, it would not be safe." Alfred had a reason to worry around this time of the year. Master Bruce always been...a bit off, for a lack of a better word. He fully believe that Master Bruce mind was sound, but still.

"Don't worry, Alfred. I be fine. I call when i i'm ready for pick up." And with that, Wayne walks away. Alfred just hope the bad feeling in his gut was just that.

Bruce walks for about 10 minutes down a sidewalk. Night quickly takes over the skies of Gotham. The feeling inside of him got stronger, more power. Bruce had no idea what was going on. He stops at a bus stop and took a seat on the bench. God. Maybe he should have not gone out tonight, but something was going to happen. The feeling was somehow telling him that he needed to be here. But why? How? And then the pain hit. Bruce felt his muscles get bigger, stronger, powerful. he felt his mind become sharper. It all felt like hell, but he could not yell, or say anything. He fells over. It at last stops. Bruce picks himself up from the ground. Before he could fully think on what just happen to him, he hears a cry for help.

Right then, something deep inside him takes over. Something that should have taking over years ago. He goes right over to the back alley where he heard it. He sees 5 guys, one holding a woman around the neck, and a another started to take off his pants. Rage boils inside him. he takes a garbage can top and throws it at the one taking his pants off. It hits the thug hard in the head. He fells over KO as the other 4, and the woman turns they heads to the man. They let the woman go and attacks Bruce. One attacks him with a knife. Bruce doges all his attacks. He takes the thug by the knife hand, and breaks it just like that. The next one attacks with a bat. When this thug swing, Wayne grab it, take it out of the thug hands and hits him in the gut. The thug fells over in pain. The last two try to rush him. Wayne doges both of them. He roundhouse kick one to the ground. The other he breaks his arm.

With all the thugs on the ground, he turns his attention to the woman, she had not run off. "Are you OK?" He ask her. "Um...you...Bruce Wayne...and you...took all of them down..." The woman had a hard time believing what she just saw. To him, it's something he should have done years back. "What's your name?" "I'm...Chase Meridian."

* * *

**Detroit **

Mari was in her apartment, and she had noting to do. John was working on some new buildings for the mayor, so had to work a to the office. She was fine with that, but really, John been putting himself into his work more, and more reason.

When she first met John, she love him. He was strong, smart, knew how to fight (That came in handy when some idiot try to take her stuff, but she could dealt with it) All that stuff, but something was not right. And that something got a name, green eyes, and red hair.

Shiera Hall.

In truth, she like Hall. Like her, she was a strong will woman would did not take no for an answer, and did not let men try to woo her. (Men have egos that break let glass, so it was funny) but the only problem she had with the girl was she was John ex, and John was not over her, And Hall was not over him. That's the problem McCabe had. Now, she did feel bad for the girl when she had learn of her ex problem and how it had led to her and John break up. Now Hall trying to get John back? Hell no. Yes, she felt bad for the girl, but she's love John, and if Hall try anything, even if she was a cop, she had to deal with her first.

You see, she was not just a model from Africa. She was from Zambesi. Not a place you wanted to be born in. Her own mother was killed by poachers. After that, she learn had to hand.

Suddenly, a headache hit her. _"Ah hell. All this thinking on John and Hall is making my head hurt." _She thinks to herself as she walks to the kitchen to get some water.

The the pain hits her.

She fells over in pain. She cry's out, but the cry is not human, but of a lion. The pain take over, and start the change. The powers of the animal takes over. The Hawk. The Lion. The Bat. The Rhinoceros. All of them becomes one with her.

It ends. She slowly gets up. "What?!"

**OOC: Not as good? Sorry. I am trying. I hope you all like this.**


End file.
